He's coming back
by Wandering to her doom
Summary: AtsukiXRui one shot. Rui can't take her mind off of Atsuki and can't stop thinking about him ever since he left without saying goodbye...till that one fateful day.


**This is a RuiXAtsuki one shot please read this little rant to understand. First of all I like lots of Lux-pain couples that involve Atsuki but I think Rui would be the best choice for him why cause they are both telepath's and Rui is the only one who really knows what happen to Atsuki parents and she can relate to him Nami would be a good choice too but she's too young. So anyway I got this idea well I was listening to unbreakable by Fireflight which I think suits Nami and then I came across a song called whispers in the dark by Skillet which makes me think of Atsuki which I highly suggest you look up both songs. Anyway this song makes me think of him and then I wondered if he was listening to this song who would he be thinking of? Then Rui entered my mind since if you complete the game you should remember that she was the one who got everyone to remember Atsuki so anyway enjoy this one shot and it's not a songfic so please enjoy.**

_Gone…he left without saying goodbye….I want to see him again…I want to see those beautiful eyes of his…run my fingers though his ash gray hair….I want to hear his deep mature tone just once more…_Rui though to herself well she fidget around with a pink strap that had an rather ugly stitched doll at the end.

"Rui, stop daydreaming already were here to have fun!" Yelled the voice of Mika who was sitting on a couch with Yayoi and Nami. Rui snapped out of her daydreaming and nodded. "Yeah..sorry about that." Said Rui as she sighted and put the strap away in her purse. "Rui,….I know you miss Atsuki but being sad and won't bring him back." Said Yayoi in her gentle sweet tone. "I know…but if only…" Rui replied in her tone saddening as Melody Nami 's pet dog walked over and licked Rui's hand and barked happily.

" He wouldn't want us to be sad he would want us to be happy laugh and eat cake!" said Mika as Yayoi rolled her eyes. "I told you were saving the cake for later." She said as Mika groaned. "Oh come on I'm so hungry and that cake looks so yummy with all the strawberries and chocolate bits!" She whined everyone sighted. "Ok ok just a small slice for now but no more till later." Said Yayoi as Mika smiled and left with Yayoi to get a slice of cake leaving Rui and Nami alone with Melody who was still licking Rui's hands. "Rui, are you ok you look pale and Melody says you're sick." Said Nami as Rui moved her hand away from Melody wiping them off on the chair she was sitting in. "Yeah…I'm fine …She said in a small voice.

_Just once more Atsuk,…please.._ Rui though.

She sighted and looked at company F where her and her friends were staying trying to have a good time Yayoi even got a cake at Sweet ring she looked at her palms all sweaty she could only guess it was from all the stress of losing Atsuki and forgetting him that one time. "I just need some fresh air.." She mutter and got out from her seat. Soon her legs felt like noodles like she had no bones in her body as she fell to the ground everything fading to black as she cloud hear the screams of Nami and Mika and Yayoi rushing in to see what had happen.

_Where am I…? _Though Rui as she looked around_ she was in _Kisaragi at Rainbow hill the sky was a beautiful sunset pink color. _What the hell happen I was at Company F with Yayoi, Mika, Melody and Nami and this happens? _She wondered as she looked at the sky which was beautiful the clouds were dyed some what pink and orange thanks to the beautiful sunset pink sky. Rui couldn't help but smile it was always beautiful here the sky, all the colorful flowers and the peaceful sound of the ocean everything just went well together so beautifully.

_Beautiful…..just so beautiful._ She though as she notice a young couple sitting on the bench. One had ash gray hair and unforgettable eyes.."Atsuki,…" Said Rui in a small voice in shock. There next to him was a woman Rui couldn't see her well since everything was kind of blurry. She couldn't hear what there were saying but they sounded happy as Atsuki gave the woman a hug on got down on one kneel. "_Will you marry me?" _Was his words Rui's heart felt like it had skipped a beat as the woman jumped up and down happily as everything faded to black again.

_Who was that woman do I know her?...dose Atsuki love her? _Rui stopped her thoughts for a movement and looked at where she was. She wasn't in Company F if was at …Sweet ring or at least what looked like sweet ring same sugary sweets only everything such as the tables were covered with white lace and white roses there on the table was a big three layer wedding cake with thick white frosting topped off with chocolate covered straw berries.

"What's going on?Wondered Rui as she could hear a wedding march playing as everyone who was sitting in there chairs got up as Rui soon notice Atsuki standing there in a tux wearing a red tie as a woman in a wedding ball grown entered the room. Everything was still blurry so she still couldn't see this strange woman but even if it wasn't all so blurry it wouldn't had matter the woman had a veil that covered her face. She slowly made her way up to Atsuki as a man open up a bible and started to say stuff.

"_Do you Atsuki take this beautiful woman to be your wife?" _said the preacher as Atsuki nodded. _"I do" _He said in his deep mature voice yet there was something about his voice that sounded….happier.

"_And do you-" began the preacher. "I do!" _Yelled the bride. Rui moaned. "I was so close the learning this woman's name she mutter as the preacher quickly flipped through his bible. _"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." _Said the preacher as everyone cheered Rui looked at Atsuki kissing the unknown woman as everything faded to black again.

"_Agggh my head." _Moaned Rui as she woke up. She wasn't in Company F but in the hospital sitting in a chair in a room. There stood Atsuki and the woman once again everything was blurry in the woman arms was a light blue blanket besides the fact Rui couldn't see well she could see the baby boy just fine. It was like looking at a mini Atsuki same gray hair same beautiful eyes.

"_Kei…I want to name him Kei." _Said the woman as Atsuki nodded and picked up his son and gently stroked his hair.

Rui's remembered the young boy who she had once taken care of named Kei. "It can't be….no…it has to be!" Said Rui to herself as Atsuki gave the woman a kiss on the cheek. _"I love you Atsuki."_ Said the woman as she gave Atsuki a kiss on the cheek also. "_I love you too….Rui_.."

Rui's jaw dropped as everything stopped being blurry she could see the woman's face now. Tan skin and thick golden hair it was her….only older. She smile and sat on the bed and kissed Atsuki cheek even though Atsuki couldn't feel it. "I love you Atsuki." She whispered as every thing faded to black.

"My head.." moaned Rui as she open her eyes to see Mika, Yayoi, Nami and Melody in the hospital she was in a hospital bed with a couple Iv's hooked to her. "Rui, your alright!" Yelled Nami as she hugged Rui as everyone ran over Melody give Rui's hand a lick as she smiled and looked at her friends.

"Atsuki….he's coming back…" She said…

**Ok that's the end I never really write love stories so this was a first for me and the first time I ever wrote any Lux-Pain stuff and please no flames if you didn't like it don't tell me in review keep your flames to yourself I tried my best and that's all that matters also I just got the idea of Kei being Atsuki son it's not true I just made that up hoped you enjoyed this one-shot.**


End file.
